


独属一人的盛宴

by GMAlavia



Category: 3549 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GMAlavia/pseuds/GMAlavia
Summary: 刚成年049×莫名其妙穿越035可能的OOC预警，新手上路，五千字幼儿园车。“你就是杀了我，把我剁碎了扔海里，我也写不出来车！”“真香。”
Relationships: SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	独属一人的盛宴

**Author's Note:**

> 本文49设定是青年时期还什么都没有经历过的温室小花朵，依旧傲娇且自尊心强，在经历过瘟疫与战争之后才会变的更加沉稳，更加像疫医049。
> 
> 很多私设，一时想不起来。

“ 先生，您这是 ... ？ ”  略显稚气的脸上露出疑惑的表情，他很确定在宴会上没有见过这个西装革履的怪人 —— 如果谁在宴会时在脸上佩戴这样一副滑稽的喜剧面具，他肯定会记住的。

“ 恭喜你，小医生。 ”  从面具后面发出的却是与那高大身材不符的、略带谄媚的男高音， “ 拿到医师资格的第一天？感觉如何？能在这里找到你真是意外的惊喜，天知道我有多想你。 ”  声音渐渐逼近，他只好慢慢向后挪动，可身后墙壁冰冷的提示他无路可退。被眼前人身上投下的阴影覆盖的感觉过于压抑，他心中隐隐不安，冷漠的客套道： “ 抱歉先生，先失陪一下。 ”  伸出的手试图推开这个贴的过于近的胸膛，却反手被人抓住手腕。他恼怒的回头，面具扯着他的手腕将他拉近，另一只手搂住了他的腰，与陌生人如此亲密接触的感觉让他的身体不由自主的抗拒，他屏住呼吸试图将身体拉远，再也无法维持仪态，奋力挣扎起来。 “ 请放手先生！您知道您在做什么吗？ ”

冷静下隐约透露的恐慌被很好的捕捉到，面具低下头，直视着那双湛蓝的眼睛，用充满蛊惑的音调说： “ 无需害怕，亲爱的，你难道不想再多陪我一会儿吗？废了这么大力气找到你，就想这样再次把我抛下？ ” 

耳边传来异样的气息，他僵住，面具凑到他耳边，对着那只微微发红的耳朵轻轻说： “ 我们来做些快乐的事情吧。 ” 

一瞬间的沉默，怀里的人突然开始剧烈挣扎，面具不由得感叹，果然，他还是无法影响小医生的想法。

“ 真是可惜，看来我不得不强硬一点了呢。 ”  突如其来的侵略性气息笼罩住小医生，手腕被扣住拉向身后，又被什么东西牢牢绑住。因挣扎而脱力的身体轻轻颤抖，他靠着墙滑落在地，抬头仰视着那张笑的肆意妄为的面具冷冷说： “ 我最后一次警告您，请立刻放开我，不然我 ...” “ 不然怎样？亲爱的，我想你还没有意识到一点。 ”  面具蹲下，伸手拽松了他的领带， “ 我不是人类，不需要遵守人类的那一套规矩，而你们 ——”  他停顿了一下，觉得这个词用在小医生身上有些久违的奇怪， “ 人类，很难对我产生什么威胁，无需多久外面那些用枪指着我的人就会把枪口塞进自己嘴里开上一枪，人类的思维太过简易，而你 ...”  眼前一黑，解下的领带在小医生后脑打了个结， “ 你是那么的特别，无论是以前，还是现在。 ” 

“ 抱歉亲爱的，我不得不这样做，我兴奋时的样子实在是不怎么好看。 ”  黑色的腐蚀性液体从白瓷面具的孔洞涌出，沾在面具这具躯体雪白的衬衫上，发出细微的滋滋声，也提醒面具眼前的这个小医生并不是那个已经免疫了他液体的疫医 049 。

衬衫扣子被一粒一粒的解开，他再次挣扎起来，力气小了很多。他现在后悔极了，为什么自己会听到那个莫名其妙的声音，还鬼迷心窍的跟着那个声音离开了会场？但是他又怎么能想到会在成年仪式外加庆祝宴上，被一个莫名其妙自称非人类的面具怪人拉到小黑屋里，而且这个面具怪人还是个变态强奸犯。

“ 放松点，小医生。 ”  失去视觉，其余四感便越发敏锐起来，他蜷缩在墙角，身体因紧张和恐惧颤抖，却紧咬嘴唇一声不吭，一副视死如归的表情，把面具逗笑了。他轻轻抚摸小医生泛白的嘴唇，在心里叹息，这么好看的唇不知道吻上去的触感是怎样呢？如果可以，真想在那线条流畅的脖子上留下一个个红痕。

微凉的手轻轻触碰到身体的那一刻，小医生身体不由自主的颤了颤，嘴唇咬的更紧。那双手开始在身上游走，抚过敏感的腰部，顺着腰线时轻时重的滑动。不知为何，一种无法描述的感觉从被摩挲的地方腾升而起，逐渐蔓延。心脏加速跳动，呼吸频率加快，作为医生，他对于身体的变化了如指掌，但他却想不通这些现象的原因。渐渐增强的热流在体内乱窜，从微红的脸颊，到因刺激而紧绷的背部肌肉逐渐汇聚在小腹。

手逐渐探进西装裤中，他的腰带早就不翼而飞，解开的前襟露出的雪白底裤微微隆起。他轻轻喘息着，意识像是被蒙上了一层纱，直到敏感部位被握住，他才真正的回过神来。 “ 小医生，看起来你比我想像的更没有原则。 ”  面具的声音突然响起，带着幸灾乐祸的戏谑，他才反应过来，不堪受辱的低下头。

该死的，他怎么会有生理反应？

“ 我警告你，把你的手从我的 ... 从我身上拿开。 ”  字句几乎已经是从齿缝里迸出，对于面具却只是傲娇的代名词。手指开始动作，轻柔却十分果断，像是做过无数次一样，对于未经世事的他来说如同曼陀罗的毒素一样，致命却使人沉沦。手上的动作越来越快，他弓起身，不受控制的逸出压抑的呻吟，意识如同雾气一样漂浮离他而去，恍惚间只有快意洪水一般咆哮着冲撞着那根道德与理智的弦，心跳快的像是要冲破胸膛，喘息顺着手上动作的节奏，夹杂在呻吟中。在快感即将突破阈值时，身下那只手却突然停了动作。

他深呼吸平复心跳，试图从快感中找回一点尊严，可惜那过于投入的呻吟声早就出卖了他。领带被解下，眼前又重现光明。小医生睁开眼，着实被吓了一跳，那张布满黑色液体的面具看起来无比的诡异，但是那个液体 —— 好想去研究一下。

“ 你 ... 到底是个什么东西？那个液体又是什么？ ”  在经历了无数思想挣扎后，小医生的好奇心占了上风。 “ 我？亲爱的，你真是心大，在这种情况下还会对我产生兴趣？真不愧是你。 ”  面具的声音分辨不出情绪，他将依旧双手被绑的小医生拉入怀中，将西装外套垫在小医生头上。 “ 亲爱的，你不会想知道这液体是什么，它会伤害到你，所以你还是多小心一点吧。 ”  小医生张了张嘴，刚要反驳，那只手再次握住了依旧坚挺的下身动作起来，还未出口的词句便融化成了隐忍的呜咽。

动情了的身体异常敏感，没过多久他便再次到达了临界点，头不由自主的扬起，靠在身后人的锁骨上，抑制不住的呻吟声从唇缝逸出，在恍惚间他似乎听到从头顶传来的一声嗤笑，随后那只制造快感的手再次停下了动作。在这样紧要关头刹车的感觉实在是一种折磨，体内沸腾的快感炙烤着五脏六腑，压抑的难受，双手被绑在身后甚至不能自给自足。

“ 你看，小医生。 ”  面具把那只煽风点火的右手凑到小医生面前，上面湿漉漉的，很显然是他的体液，同时坏笑： “ 有那么爽吗？ ”  血液唰的聚集在脸部，他又气又恼，声音几乎是吼出来的： “ 你这个变态，到底想怎么样？ ”  面具轻笑，用一种怪异的腔调回复： “ 亲爱的，不是说过了吗？做些快乐的事啊。 ”  沾了液体的手顺着腹部慢慢抚下，在小腹以及大腿根部打转，却偏偏避开了依旧坚挺着的事物。

接连几次，在他渐渐克制住澎湃的冲动后，那只手偏偏不依不饶的探回去重新撩起欲望，却在即将到达顶峰时离开。过久未得到释放，体力也消耗殆尽，在这场拉锯战中他很快败在了下风，浑身软绵绵的靠在面具怀里，在面具再次握住下身时无力的甩头，却还是无法发出恳求的话语。欲望快要将他的理智焚烧殆尽，身体本能已经开始接管接下来的行动，他的嘴张了张，发出了一个模糊的单词。

“ 请 ... 请 ...”  沙哑无力的气音从小医生的喉咙里发出，面具暂时停下了手上的动作，为达成目的而欣喜若狂。 “ 说出来。 ”  深沉的低音带着致命的诱惑在他耳边响起，羞耻心与自尊在脑海里反抗，本能与被欲望折磨的疲倦不堪的身体像恶魔一般遵循着诱惑。不行，不行！他无力的摇头，从没有意识到快乐的代价竟然会如此痛苦，可他的自尊让他无论如何也不能向着这个侵犯自己的人低声下气。他死死的咬紧嘴唇，眼睛被一层水雾覆盖，委屈亦或是单纯生理的泪水在眼角徘徊，打定主意即便是杀了他也不会从嘴里蹦出一句求饶的话来。

沉默良久，一声叹息传开，今天叹气的次数大概比以前加起来都要多，面具无奈的想，即便小医生现在如此稚嫩，倔强程度却是从来都没有改变过，算了，来日方长。说到底，面具还是不忍心看见挚爱如此为难痛苦的模样，手上动作逐渐加快，再一次把小医生带到了边缘，这次没有丝毫停下的意思。理智逐渐被欲望的雾气笼罩，快感从下身如同电流一般传过全身每一个细胞，在终于跨过顶峰的那一刹，早已脱力的肌肉不受控制的痉挛，眼前的事物失去原本的颜色，感知与意识一起被名为快意的浪潮吞没，腰腹本能的挺动着，将微凉的白色液体一股一股喷洒在面具的手里。

面具依旧在缓缓摩挲着小医生的敏感部位，耐心的等待着他从高潮中找回魂飞天外的意识。待怀里人的喘息稍稍平息，面具才像往常一样带着戏谑的音调问： “ 爽吗？ ”  找回理智的小医生冷哼一声，虽然欲望依旧在体内叫嚣，但这种程度他已经能够很好的控制住了。 “ 你到底想要从我这里得到什么？钱？还是别的什么东西？ ”  小医生冷冷的问，虽然带着情欲的尾音听起来一点威慑都没有。 “ 亲爱的，财富对我来说无足轻重，我想要的 ...”  身体被翻转过来，小医生不得不面对面坐在面具身上，他立刻再次被面具中流出的液体吸引。如此奇特，散发着奇怪诡异气息的黑色液体，不同于他以往见过的任何一种药剂或是原料，更像是来自地狱的撒旦的眼泪。沉迷在自己思绪中的小医生没有听见面具接下来说了什么，也没有感觉到西装裤和底裤从身上褪下的触感，直到一丝凉意从尾椎骨直窜而上，扎在高速运转的大脑上，他才如梦初醒一般回过神来。

只是一刹那的事情，世界再次倒转，他伏在面具身上，因无法用双手支撑只好跪趴着用额头抵住身下人的肩膀。还没等小医生骂一句或者是抗议些什么，从身体隐秘处传来的感觉让他浑身僵住。比起体表，面具手指的温度对于体内来说显得过于低了，他打了个寒战，还没从身体被侵犯的震惊中缓过神来，而体内的一个指节已经开始动作起来，缓缓的挤入更多。

“ 混蛋！你 ... 住手！你这个心理变态的强奸犯！ ”  他用尽全身力气挣动试图逃离，却身下人被扣住腰部拉回，没有支撑点的反抗根本不痛不痒。 “ 放松一点，不会痛的。 ”  面具沉闷的声音从头顶传来，小医生忍住骂脏话的冲动，又是一阵咬牙切齿。该死的，不痛个鬼。

更多的液体滴淌在尾骨，现在小医生终于明白该死的面具在用什么做润滑了，之前留在面具手上的体液倒是很好的被利用了起来。小医生自暴自弃的把头埋在面具凌乱的衬衫中，恨恨的说： “ 我发誓，我一定会想办法杀了你！绝对！ ”  面具轻笑一声： “ 亲爱的，你已经这样说过无数次了。 ”  这样可爱的小医生让面具感到新奇，甚至能够再压一压自己那恨不得把眼前人拆吃入腹的欲望。

一整跟手指没入，轻轻抽送起来。足够多的液体很好的缓解了最初摩擦带来的微痛，除了体内异物带来的不适倒是没有别的异样。很快，第二根手指加入，但对于小医生来说却太过勉强。疼痛瞬间压倒了一切，他不由得闷哼出声，身后的动作突然停下了，似乎是在顾忌他青涩的身体。对于一个强奸犯来说太过温柔了，小医生不合时宜的想，难道一个强奸犯还会在乎猎物舒不舒服？

他们再次坐回原来的姿势，身后的那根手指依旧在抽送着，只是这次尚未挺立的前端被另一只空闲的手握住。令人痛恨的生理反应再次出卖了小医生的主观意识，快感再次席卷全身，意识逐渐恍惚，他仰着头深喘，无意识的发出一串单音节的呻吟。趁着小医生失神的间歇，面具再次尝试加入第二根手指，而这次明显轻松许多。身后异样的感觉混杂在快感中显得微不足道，事到如今小医生只好认命，抱着早点结束的心态不再做无谓的挣扎。

他没有意识到体内的手指不只是在扩张，同时也在按压、寻找，合适的角度和力度让无趣的触碰升华了一个八度，突然而至的快感和无法描述的酸麻从体内被按压的那一点炸开，迅速蔓延全身。他知道那是什么，只是即便作为医生也从没有体会过被人这样触碰的感觉。身体触电般的颤抖，不由自主的前倾，还没等小医生从过于突然的快感中缓过神来，手指开始转着圈摩挲着内壁那一点点凸起，从不用的角度擦过，时轻时重。急风骤雨般的快感瞬间击打在身体的每一个细胞上，瞬间冲破了顶峰。拖了长音的呻吟从喉咙里飘出，他再次挺动着释放在面具手里，这一次体液稀薄了很多。

他大口大口呼吸着空气，高潮的间断太短，对于禁欲许久的身体来说有些吃不消，快感过后的疲惫漫过四肢百骸，几乎连眼皮都快抬不起来。不知何时体内的手指已经加到三根，感官系统迟钝的向他反应着钝痛，他已经无暇顾及，因为此时此刻比起手指，那在他腿间摩擦的炙热硬物更加令他头皮发麻。

本能的缩起身子想要逃离，但高潮过两次的腿部肌肉连身体的一丝重量都承受不了。手上的桎梏终于被解开，他面对着面具坐在腿上，小腹甚至能够感受到那个东西的热度，就那样杵在前面。

这次他没有再被黑色液体分心，面具伸手捞过属于小医生的西装，将自己那条几乎被液体腐蚀透的西装远远的扔在一边，小心翼翼的垫在了小医生的头上。 “ 准备好了吗？ ”  面具从来都没有在进入之前事先通知的习惯，今天的他的确过于温柔了。

身下如同被一把炙热的剑劈开，缓缓挤入。喘息声同时响起，一方是满足的喟叹，另一方则是痛苦的隐忍。小医生不由得庆幸面具做了那足够耐心的润滑扩张，不然他以后怕是要失去这个身体器官了。

进入的过程似乎永无止境，身体深处被外来物撑开的感觉过于不适，他只好寄望面具能够像之前一样转移他的注意力，可现在面具全部的精力都放在克制住不翻身把小医生压在地上狠狠贯穿的冲动上，人类的身体太过脆弱，失去了快速痊愈能力的身体让面具每一步动作都要斟酌考虑很久。

看似漫长的过程只过了数秒，面具有些焦急起来，这具身体腐蚀的速度比他预想的还要快，他能感受到人类宿主的身体内部正在加速分崩离析。 “ 对不起。 ”  似乎是真诚的歉意，小医生还没来得及惊讶，下一秒却被扣住腰部提起，又重重的按压到底。他瞪大了眼睛，张大的嘴发出无声的叫喊。一次次深深的贯穿，手臂无力的搭在面具的肩上，声音因颠簸而支离破碎： “ 慢 ... 轻点 ... 你突然 ... 发什么疯？啊！ ”  体内的硬物突然换了角度，一次次擦过凸起，酸胀的快感再次蔓延开来，让他喘息出声。面具翻身将他压在身下，还不忘将他裸露的后背遮住。

毫无技巧的活塞运动，只是每一次的冲撞都能恰到好处的刺激到体内致命的一点。血液再次集结涌入前端，因腺体被刺激不停的滴出透明液体，擦在地毯上。除了支离破碎的呜咽与喘息，他已经无法再说出一句完整的话，意识在快感的浪潮里起伏，眼神开始失去焦距。对于第一次来说已经是过量的体验，除了沉沦在生命最原始的欲望中，他再也无暇去顾忌什么伦理道德，放任自己融化在快乐的海洋中，在逐渐加速的冲撞中迷失，无法克制的呻吟着与同样闷哼着的面具一起攀上顶峰。

软绵绵的身体被抱起，小医生疲倦的闭上了眼睛，半梦半醒间似乎有一只手轻轻抚过他的脸颊，在唇间流连，恋恋不舍的离去。那个声音飘渺不定，带着愉悦与无以言表的温柔轻轻说： “ 再见，小医生。 ”


End file.
